Posse:The Red Cavalry
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About The Red Cavalry The Red Cavalry is a peaceful clan. We as gamers try to restore Red Dead Redemption back to an orderly, peaceful, and fun game. We believe that every single player who plays Red Dead Redemption should have fun without contention. As all players of Red Dead know Red Dead Redemption is fun but that can change when some Red Dead player decides to run up to you without consultation and shoot you and run his mouth. Occasionally the opposing player will run, but sometimes they stay and torture you by taunting you and spawn killing you. Thats where Red Cavalry steps in, we feel that no player should be harassed and should always have the divine right to have fun on a video game without another player harassing them. If we witness or hear word of a so called issue with another player, Red Cavalry will begin to track them down in which we will send them messages asking them to attend a diplomatic meeting so we may discuss the issue. When the meeting begins the victim will be permitted to confront the accused verbally, we will then ask the accused if everything is the victim says was true. The accused will also be given the opportunity to tell his or her side of the story. If he admits to the accusations then he will be asked to give the victim an apology, if one is defiant as to give an apology then more forceful matters will be exemplified. If the accused refuses to come to the meeting all together we will then join his session and talk to him there. No matter the situation Red Cavalry will not fire unless fired upon, the only way to void this is to insult a Red Cavalry member, friend of the clan, the clan itself or other unnecessary actions. If problematic actions continue the criminal will be put on out hit list. The Red Cavalry tries to resolve its issues in the most peaceful and diplomatic solution possible. We love Red Dead Redemption an feel every gamer should to thats why Red Cavalry patrols free roams daily talking to various groups of people to ensure the safety and fun of every gamer. Our name Red Cavalry is constantly misconstrued and is talked about as if we are bad people. Let me assure you we will answer any question honestly so if you have a problem with The Red Cavalry please consult any of the Gamer tags on the members page. Our name is constantly talked about harshly and untruthfully due to the simple fact people misunderstand us. The rumors start with other clans lying about us because they are upset with us. Note that we will try to solve any situation diplomatically. The reason most other clans become upset with us is because Red Cavalry is a small sized clan due my choice as a leader. When we go to war with another large clan that claims they are the best and they have committed an offense we go to war and I'm not going to say we always win but the record speaks for itself, so when we go to battle if we win and the opposing clan knows we fight for the right reasons but aren't big enough people to admit they are wrong and lost. They become furious and knowing they can't beat us they make up a lie to trash our name knowing that it will have an effect on us. Why can't people just admit they are wrong, I don't know the actual reason but I personally wish it could just be a game for all to enjoy. Now in no way am I saying we don't make mistakes but we always try to go right way about correcting them and making sure the issue is resolved as peacefully as possible. Well fellow gamers this is the story of Red Cavalry is you took the time to read this I give much thanks and if you are intrigued by it and would like an opportunity to try out for the Red Cavalry message any member on the members page on xbox live. If you would like assistance with an issue or have an issue with me please confront me personally by doing the same as contacting us on xbox live. We appreciate your time and hope to see you out in Red Dead enjoying the game just as every gamer should. Joining The Red Cavalry WE WILL BE RECRUITING SOON... TBA Ranking System Red Cavalry Commission; RC Irish Legend,RC OtiS Outlaw,RC Legend Star,RC Micke Outlaw,RC Lost Legend Vice Presidents; Punk 713,RC Duck,Dango Spark 117, RC Headshots Treasurer; Omg itz Vin Secretary; RC 88EXITWOUNDS Road Captain; RC LED ZEPPLIN, iNFAMOUSX KO X KID Sgt. at Arms; Kickinass10151,RC Soldier, AustinRocks98 Patched Members; RC Zero Outlaw,Jeredicious ''Prospect; '' External links www.wix.com/redcavalry/rc www.TheRedCavalry.webs.com Category:Posses }}